Part 2 - The Search
It was daybreak as Evitagen and Evitisop continued their journey across the waters surface headed toward Tonami Island. The day before both the pokémon had began their flight across the ocean in search of Timothy, but they were unsure if they would be able to find him. Before they were able to sense his powers clearly, but since his fight with Jaice they hadn’t been able to sense him at all. They circled around each other giggling and having fun, but not losing sight of their one goal. Both of the pokémon stopped playing for the moment as a though struck the both of them. On top of the fact that they couldn’t sense his presence they had never seen Timothy face before so they were unsure of what he looked like. With that thought even if they did manage to find him they wouldn’t know that it was him to begin with. On that note they decided to ask some of the pokémon on Tonami Island for any information on him. Together they both agreed on this course of action and continued on their flight across the sea. Nearly two hours later they finally arrived Tonami Island with Death Forest coming into view. When they finally got above the forest they stared down into the thick vegetation of the forest, but quickly decide not to start their search there. They remember Timothy and his friends entering the forest in the past, but a malefic presence that seemed to envelope the entire forest frightened them. They knew the legend that surrounded the forest and just the thought about entering the forest sent shivers through their body’s. All of a sudden a black shadow like veil appeared over the forest and black energy in the form of a hand rose up from the forest toward both the pokémon. They quickly moved out of the way, but several more hands appeared trying to grabbed them. Both pokémon quickly dodged the flurry of grabby hands which seemed to appear from the malefic veil that surround Death Forest. A black hand quickly reach up toward Evitagen, but it quickly created a ball of purple energy and fired it at the hand destroying it. Evitisop dodged one of the hands, but another quickly grabbed it from behind and began to pull it down toward Death Forest. Evitagen quickly created another ball of purple energy and fired it at the hand holding Evitisop destroying it and releasing it. Both pokémon quickly flew together just as a group of hand flew toward them surrounding them from every direction. They both grabbed each others paw and just as the hand were on top of them a white barrier appeared around them. The hands wrapped around the barrier completely engulfing it in a black energy, but then a white energy began to erupt from the now black sphere. More beams of white energy began to erupt from the sphere until the black energy was completely gone revealing Evitagen and Evitisop. Just a larger group of hands shot from the black shadowy veil toward the white sphere that contained Evitagen and Evitisop. The sphere suddenly began to swirl with a black energy creating a swirling sphere of black and white energy. A the swirling energies suddenly created a black and white symbol before fire a large beam of black and white energy. The beam of energy destroyed the group of hands and then hit shadowy veil causing it to disperse. The swirling sphere of black and white energy surround the two pokémon disappeared as stared down at the forest. Both pokémon pondered the strange appearance of the shadow veil and both came to the conclusion that it must be the work of the Titan of Darkness. They were sure that it was the work of Belzades who like the legends said spirit resides within the forest. Unwilling to be stay any longer to give the shadow veil to appear again the two pokémon decide to get away from Death Forest. Now away from the forest both the pokémon decide to head toward Sleeping Dragon Lake which they figure is a frequent stop for Timothy. In the past both the pokémon noticed that time from time they would sense Timothy’s presence coming from the lake. With the time Timothy spent at the lake maybe some of the pokémon that lived at the lake could give them a clue as to where to find him. They flew through the sky looking at the routes leading to Cibola and Karlin City moved under them and the forest surrounding the lake appeared. A few minutes later the clear blue waters of the lake appeared gleaming under the rays of the sun. They headed to the ground and once their they looked around an didn’t see one pokémon around the lake. Still exhausted from their recent fight and now hungry from their traveling both pokémon decided to take a break an find some food. They searched around the edge of the woods for any thing to eat and after a few minutes of searching they floated upon a bush of Esobir Berries. Evitagen picked one of the blue light berries before sniffing it and them putting it into its mouth. Evitisop watched Evitagen chewed the berry when all of a sudden its face lit up with delight. “Evi!” squealed Evitagen happily as it held its cheeks. “Sop?” wondered Evitisop not knowing what the fuss was about. Evitisop picked one of the berries and sniffed it before popping it into his mouth. A few seconds later Evitisop face light up with delight as its mouth was filled with the sweet juices of the berry. Both the pokémon had never tasted a berry so sweet as these and like children they both had a sweet tooth. They continued to eat the berries until all the berries on the bush had been eaten before they returned to the lake side. Now full after gorging themselves both Evitagen and Evitisop were now sleepy so they decided to take a little nap. Both pokémon laid down side by side on the soft grass and fell fast asleep under the rays of the sun. They both slept easily through the early morning of the day and it was evening before they woke back up. Evitisop was the first to wake up and it yarned before while rubbing the sleep out of its eye’s. It floated over to the water to get a drink and splash some water on its face until it caught sight of the reflection of the sky in the water. Evitisop quickly rushed over to Evitagen who was still fast asleep and began shaking it to wake up, but to no success. Evitisop then looked over at the lake as its body began to glow with a white energy around it. A small sphere of water floated out of the lake and over to Evitagen where it stopped above the sleeping pokémon. Evitisop stopped glowing and the sphere of water dropped on the pokémon causing it to quickly jump into the air. “Evita!” shrieked Evitagen from the coolness of the water. “Tis.” snickered Evitisop Now with Evitagen awake Evitisop explained that they had nearly slept the day away. Evitagen and Evitisop sat down to figure out what to as they still didn’t have any clues on where or how to find Timothy. As the pokémon sat down thinking on their next move they heard a footsteps coming from behind them. They turned around and saw two pokémon walking out of the woods toward them. One was a brown deer like pokémon with a grass green mane and tail while the other one was a tan mouse looking pokémon with a green face, belly ears and tail. It also had several berries around its neck and near the bottom of its ears. Evitagen and Evitisop quickly recognized the two pokémon as a Mistledoe and a Florrirat as they stopped in front of them. After introducing themselves Evitagen and Evitisop as if the pokémon knew anything about Timothy and lucky for them they did. Both Evitagen and Evitisop were extremely excited at the fact that they had found somebody who could tell them something about Timothy. The pokémon explained that Timothy, his pokémon and his friends would come by Sleeping Dragon Lake occasionally to relax and they would visit every chance they’d get caused they liked the trainer. They explained that they would be looking for a pokémon trainer with emerald green hair and eyes wearing a black leather trench coat. Evitagen and Evitisop listen to the pokémon as they told them about the trainer which seem to pep their interest even more. They heard their friend talk highly about Timothy for so long, but now hearing other pokémon talk highly made both Evitagen and Evitisop highly curious. All of sky began to grow dark and thunder began to echo through the sky. Evitagen and Evitisop suddenly felt a surge of powerful negative energy which caused them to go into a sudden panic. The surge of negative energy that they had just felt they recognized instantly and their panic was suddenly replaced with worry. Both the pokémon thanked Mistledoe and Florrirat for the information before bidding them farewell. Evitagen and Evitisop then took to the sky headed toward the source of the negative energy which seemed to be resonating above Karlin City. Category:Movie 1 Content